


Have Fun, My Little Friend

by orphan_account



Series: Louis the Hedgehog : ) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Skateboarding, another episode of the hedgehog adventures, hedgehog fluff, hedgehog on a skateboard, niall isnt in this one like i had originally planned :/, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii!! i was anticipating for the time to create the second of my hedgehog drabbles, which i mean, i guess is now? </p>
<p>You can follow my Twitter @loIitalou<br/>And my tumblr is rantipoliolio :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Have Fun, My Little Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!! i was anticipating for the time to create the second of my hedgehog drabbles, which i mean, i guess is now? 
> 
> You can follow my Twitter @loIitalou  
> And my tumblr is rantipoliolio :D

"Uh... you're name is Louis, too?" Louis nodded, smiling at the other boy's question. 

"It's French. Like King Louis? I don't remember what my mum said. But I was named after a king, so." Harry squirmed with the other Louis helled tight in his hand, rubbing his soft nose against the hard pad of the boy's thumb. 

"How old are you? Mum said older kids could get me into trouble, and that I shouldn't play with them." 

There was an awkward pause, Louis mentally labeling the boy as 'innocent' or a 'mummy's boy'. Which if you asked anyone else, they'd call Louis a hypocrite. "I'm fourteen. And yourself?"

Harry shrugged and said softly to the ground,"Twelve..." 

"Hey, that's not too young. You're almost tallet than me! I thought you weremy same age," Louis laughed. He gestured to hold the little animal still squrming in Haarry's grasp. "Can I hold 'im?" 

 

_

 

Louis laughed as he laid in the grass and let the small thing bound across his chest. Little Louis jumped from the corner of Louis' shoulder to his bellybutton, tripping a little over a wrinkle in the boy's t-shirt. He squeaked quietly as his little pink nose plunged into the fabric. Harry giggled from his place in the grass, supervising the two Louis' playing. 

Louis lifted Louis ftom his lap as he sat up, "Hey 'Arry? Do you think I could run and grab something real quick? It might be fun for Baby Lou." Harry nodded and bit his lip to keep ftom smiling too big. 

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Let me just grab Lou from ya." He took the hedgehog as Louis began to walk, then run, towards the direction he came.

 

"You like you're new friend, huh? Baby Lou? I think he's nice too." Harry pecked the little pink nose and held Louis until the other returned a few minutes later... With a skateboard?

It was a miniature board, like it was to be used for a smaller child. 

"Harry! Look! It was my first skateboard, and since I have a bigger one, and he is Baby Lou, its only fair to let him have this one!" Louis smiled, placing the board on the pavement. He spread his legs on either side of it, and gestured with a pat to the opposite side for Harry to do the same. 

Harry obliged, but looked skeptical, "Won't he hurt himself?"

Louis shook his head, "Nah, not if we just push it slowly to each other, then he's less likely to fall off." He allowed Harry to place Baby Lou on the skateboard, still looking unsure. 

Louis pulled the board towards his body and pushed gently to Harry, only two feet away. Baby Lou squeaked, his little hairs and quills blowing in the breeze. 

The boys rotated pushing the little wood plank between each other until Gemma called Harry in for dinner. 

"Goodbye, Harry, and Baby Lou, too of course. Keep the board, I'll be back tomorrow!" Harry smiled and took Baby Lou inside, along with the skateboard. 

"Who's that boy?" Gemma asked.

"A friend, Louis."


End file.
